wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for June 8, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. This past week I spent my entire time working on the exposition of the Elegy campaign in Chapter 2.0. The exposition will be divvied up into a number of "scenes", of which my current plan is to have six (my original plan was to have five, but I thought of an opportunity to establish Stella Lee as an antagonist early on so I went ahead and added an additional scene there. On Monday, I worked on the first scene (where Bloodeye meets with Ra'Khaj) after taking the time to send off my latest set of proofreading edits to Aginor and after adding a few terms to the Kilrathi lexicon that were produced as a result of last week's translation work. Tuesday I was able to finish up the English version of the first scene and worked on the dialogue of the second and third scenes (a flashback to what Bloodeye was doing the day Kilrah was destroyed and a return to the conversation in the first scene, respectively). I made some pretty substantial progress on the third scene dialogue, enough so that I was able to complete it on Wednesday and begin the setup for the fourth scene, where we meet Governor Lee and begin to explain her personal vendetta against Bloodeye. I continued work on this scene on Thursday and while I was able to finish most of the dialogue, I still need to do some additional work to finish the whole thing up. I'm having problems thinking of a good cold opening to the scene, and it is possible I may still cut the scene out entirely. I also worked on the dialogue of the fifth scene, where Bloodeye has made it to T'Kon H'hra and has some issues getting past customs. Friday was spent translating the first scene into Kilrathi; there's still a great deal of work to be done there and in the meantime another ten terms have been generated (I finally have a word for "chair" now, among other things). The Plan for this week is more of the same. I'm anxious to get to the point where I at least have the dialogue of each of the scenes in Chapter 2.0 done; I don't foresee having the entire text in English finished by the end of the week, but it could happen. I'm still debating on how best to proceed from here - I want to have a little bit of text with each of the missions for the sake of having a "cold open" but I don't think any of the main plot missions will have quite as much text as either the exposition or the denouement. I'm tempted to go ahead and get the denouement done now, but on the other hand I don't necessarily want to spoil the plot too far ahead of time. I do think I'll reserve one day a week for the Kilrathi translation as I have been doing; I may increase this rate if I get too far behind. I would like to go ahead and get some of the missions going; hopefully I can turn my attention that way soon. For now, I think I'd like to at least get the text of the opening act buttoned up before I start getting heavy into mission design. I also still have some outstanding work to do in Chapter Seven; I don't foresee doing anything there for quite some time, though. Well, that's all I've got for this week; the next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on June 15th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts